


So Get This

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anonymous request for a sam x reader fic where the reader gets possessed by a demon on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Get This

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it guys! - Bella xx

“Sam…” You whisper, moving through the house trying to make as little noise as possible. You were getting rid of a ghost but Sam had suddenly disappeared, leaving you alone surrounded by flickering lights. “God damn it Sam this isn’t funny anymore.” You say slightly louder. You suddenly hear a crash. Running towards the noise, you raise your run and glance in all the rooms you pass looking for Sam. You freeze as you hear a voice coming from one of the rooms. When you peer through the door you find it empty. You can still hear murmuring though. You wander in and look around, lowering your gun.

"So get this…" You hear a voice whisper. You spin round, expecting to see Sam but looking at an empty space.

"So get this…" You hear from the hallway. As soon as you jog into the hallway you hear a different voice repeating Sam’s signature phrase from the room you just left. Soon, the house is filled with voices just repeating "so get this…" its driving you insane. You try and run out of the house but the door is locked.

"So get this…so get this…so get this…" you hear over and over and over. You run all over the house trying to find sam but he is nowhere to be found. You run round a corner and suddenly bump into a little old woman.

"What are you doing here?!" You ask urgently, not even thinking about how suspicious it was. You look her dead in the eye and watch as her eyes blink and turn jet black. You try and run but she grabs your wrist and pulls you back with an enormous amount of strength. Her mouth opens and smoke pours out, forcing itself into you. The last thing you remember was seeing Sam sprint round the corner, demon blade held high.

———-

Once in the new meat suit you relax. The old woman had been horrible to be in. So many issues. You could hardly handle her dodgy hip. Not to worry though. You found someone new and they were perfect. A hunter. Always handy. They have all the fun toys. You rotate your neck, letting your joints click as you see a giant of a man running towards you with a blade.

"Hey now. Let’s be nice." You say, casually flicking your wrist and pushing this guy against the wall. As you look at him, you start to realise who he is.

"Hang on a sec…you’re Sam Winchester aren’t you. Well buddy I owe you big time. All your shenanigans got me out of hell. Very useful." You say, laughing.

"Get out of her." Sam growls, trying to pull away from the wall.

"Oh no hun, I quite like it in here. Wait, want me to give this whore control for a sec? Hang on." you say, pushing yourself to the back of the meat suits mind and allowing her to speak again.

———-

You wake up suddenly, gasping and clutching your chest.

"Sam…what happened?!" You ask frantically. He is slumped against the wall, watching you warily.

"(y/n) you’ve been possessed. I need to exorcise you. Try and hold on.

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,” Sam begins, but you feel yourself losing consciousness again before he can finish.

"Sam…" You gasp before the demon takes control again.

————

"Oh no buddy. I don’t think so." You say with a laugh, flicking your wrist again and pushing him back against the wall. "Well this has been swell but I’m going to need to kill you now I’m afraid." You walk towards him and start clenching your fist, feeling your power flow through your body as Sam starts chocking. Without you noticing though he has somehow got hold of some holy water which he throws on you, making you back away and hiss in pain. "Not cool" you say, standing up slowly and turning to find the Winchester had disappeared. You turn to look for him and as you do get pushed up against the wall with a demon blade against your neck. You sigh and wait as he finishes the exorcism. As the burning begins you scream and scream, feeling yourself being pulled from the meat suit and sent back to the place it took so long for you to escape.

————-

You wake up to Sam pressing you against the wall with his knife pressed against your neck.

"Is it gone?!" You ask anxiously. When Sam hears its you he sighs, drops the blade and kisses you urgently.

"I was so scared about you!" He says breaking away.

"I’m fine its ok." You say, kissing him again. "You saved me."

"That I did." he said with a laugh. "Right. let’s get these ghosts." He says and together you walk with your guns raised, together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. For more of our stuff check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad@tumblr.com :)


End file.
